The Lost One
by Inhumane Side
Summary: A name had slipped from Kirito's mind. He was so focused on saving Asuna from the ALfheim Online that he forgot about "her." Until one day, Yui caught a glimpse of "her", wearing a black cloak. Why was Yui so determined to catch the gamer? Why can't Kirito admit his past to them? Why didn't Suguha's mother tell that Kirito has a sister? Everything started to confuse everybody.
1. Hooded Figure

_World Seed_

A castle made of iron and stone floated down, blocking the beautiful view of the full moon. A black-haired boy smiled down at a blonde gal. "Sugu, my stats are little low? Would you help me out?" The boy asked as he let out his gloved hand. The blonde girl's eyes glinted with excitement and her face contorted with much enthusiasm. "YES!" Suguha shouted out loud, making everybody smile because of her growing excitement. The black-haired boy chuckled as Suguha held his hand and flew, heading towards the castle known as Aincard.

It was originally made by Kayaba Akihiko. He perished 10,000 gamers as they can't escape his "«Sword Art Online»". A game wherein you need to survive and you need to clear the game in order to return to the real world. Once your HP went empty, it's game over and you will die in the real world. A haunting truth for the players. Luckily, Kirito and his friends survived the game.

They were about to fly to the Aincard, Kirito being the determined one to finish the game since his abrupt end in the 75th floor. "Yui?" Kirito looked questioningly at the now-quiet pixie. Normally, the little girl would be energetic and giddy in times like this but her silence unnerved the boy. "Papa…" Was the only thing the girl replied. She was looking for something or _someone_. She suddenly flew out, making Kirito and Asuna follow her frantically. "Yui! Wait!" Asuna shouted to her _daughter_. "No Mama!" The child answered without giving a second glance. Yui wasn't the one to protest to her parents.

Then the couple spotted something. A person wearing a dark cloak from afar. The gamer noticed the pixie flying towards him or her and panicked. "Wait!" Yui suddenly shouted as she tried to fly faster. The gamer suddenly logs out and disappeared. The little girl went rigid in mid-air and the couple finally caught up with her. "Yui… What's happening?" Asuna asked as she panted, putting her hands on her knees because of exhaustion.

Staring at her Mama and Papa's exhausted state; she suddenly burst into tears, making her _parents_ jumped in panic. "Are you okay?" Asuna said in a soothing tone as she hugged her now-transformed-in-human-form _daughter_. "Mama." The dark-haired girl stuttered as she cried on her mother's chest. "Yui-chan, who was the gamer?" Kirito asked with his usual cool tone. Yui sobbed once more as her mother balanced her small body since they were flying in mid-air.

"Yui, please tell us." Asuna begged, rubbing soothingly in a circular motion on the petite girl's back. "Y... Yo–ha, ne." She stuttered. "Who is Yohane?" Suguha suddenly butted in. Kirito lowered his head and clenching his fists until it turned white. "No…" Kirito muttered. "What?" Suguha asked hesitantly because she didn't hear what Kirito muttered. "NO!" He suddenly exclaimed, making everybody jumped in fright.

He was now crying and Suguha wanted to hug him so badly but Asuna beat her to it. The blue-haired girl hugged him and tried to calm the thrashing Kirito. "Calm down Kirito. Don't blame yourself." Asuna murmured as she does circular soothing gestures on his coated back. "Who is Yohane?" Klein asked as keeps pressing the question. "She was a «SAO» player..." Asuna mumbled as Kirito continued to cry on her chest. "She?" Silica trailed off.

"It's because of my selfishness! All I think about is you, so determined to save you and I completely forgot about her! What if she died in SAO?" Kirito frustratingly vented on her chest. "Stop blaming yourself Kirito! She's not dead! She's a smart player. Like you! Amd we just saw a while ago!" Asuna retorted back. Kirito broke the hug and wiped away the transparent tears. "What if she's a ghost? Like Griselda?" The anguished player protested and Asuna was not able to answer.

"Papa, she's alive. Her... I saw her NerveGear's data." Yui mumbled and Kirito actually broke into a small smile. "Can you please explain what's happening?" Lisbeth said as she crossed her arms in irritation. All the couple (and their daughter) do is sending coded messages to each other, leaving the rest of them clueless. Lisbeth doesn't like being so clueless on the things happening around her and she always demands an explanation. _Who was this other girl Kirito is talking about? Was it another love interest as he easily cried at the mention of her name?_ Lisbeth didn't want to admit it to herself but she was a tad bit jealous.

"Okay. First of all, her name is Yohane." Asuna said sheepishly and they all nodded intensely. Of course, she had to explain the gender first because Yohane is mostly a guy's name so she didn't want everyone to think that her _husband_ is somewhat homosexual. But they constantly referred to her as _she_. "Yohane... Yohane is–" She can't say it without Kirito's permission. She looked at him and he was somewhat dazed and lost. After all, he regretted what he had done but it was not his fault, that's what Asuna assured to herself.

In all due honesty, she admitted that it was her fault. If only she could save herself from the clutches of _King Oberon_. And by the mention of **his** game name, she winced. The horrible memories started to haunt her again. The forced kisses. The lustful touches. The _desire_. Being lock up in a huge bird-cage. Kirito who was pinned down on a pulling-gravity floor with his own sword. The memories shuddered her.

"Asuna?" Lisbeth asked, with a worried tone mixed in her voice. Asuna's eyes were wide as saucers, her lips agape, the horror written all over her face. She looked at Kirito again and he shot her a worried look. Asuna sent him a reassuring smile but Kirito wasn't able to smile back. Asuna sent him a message through eye contact, _"Am I going to tell them?"_ and Kirito nodded. He wasn't clearly ready for this but his friends need to know.

"Yohane is Kirito's legitimate sister in the real world." The Undine managed to say and everyone gasped. "I thought Suguha-chan is her sister?" Silica asked. Asuna didn't answer since she would spill another secret of Kirito. "Yohane? I never heard anything about her." Suguha muttered as she put her fingers on her chin, thinking hard. "We found her on the 22nd floor before we lost Yui." Asuna bravely informed.

That was one of the painful and sad memories in her life in the SAO world and she doesn't want to relive that back again. She didn't want to lose Yui ever again. She was so important in her life. She noticed that Kirito was playing with Yui's dark-colored hair to distract him from his impending thoughts. If it wasn't for the sad moment, she would find it adorable. "But I thought you..?" Klein asked but paused, seeming to forget what he was about to say.

They were already bombarded by questions and Asuna (along with Kirito) was determined to tell them the story. "We've been flying for too long so why don't we head to the Town of Beginnings and eat a delicious dinner?" Asuna offered as she tried to cheer up the now-glum mood of everyone. Everybody nodded, and in cue, their stomachs growl in complain. All of them burst out laughing as they headed towards the 1st floor of the Aincard.

Kirito left himself behind and mumbled to the virtual stars, "I'll find you Yohane." And with that, he turned around and fly towards the town without even noticing the occurring shooting star.

_Shooting stars can grant wishes and it might grant Kirito's wish this time._

* * *

Dear readers,

Hi to all SAO fans! My name is Ash but my nickname here is Star. Feel free to call me Ash or Star! Please give this story a try. I know this chapter sound so fast but not really. I have something store up for all of you.

Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	2. First Meeting

**REVISED: March 01, 2013.**

* * *

They were gathered around in a long table, patting their tummies in satisfaction. "Ah that was delicious Asuna-chan!" Klein complimented and all of them agreed. "Now, let's get back to business." Agil mumbled as he clasped his fingers together and rested his chin on it. The mood easily turned glum and a tension started filling the air.

"In actuality, I saw Yohane roaming around towns when I was on my level 50s but never paid her much attention." Asuna informed the rest and all of them nodded for her to continue. "After we moved in the 22nd floor and stayed for a couple of days, we found her in the forest." Kirito interjected. "We were relaxing and enjoying each other's company at that time." Asuna smiled sadly as reminisced the past.

* * *

_Three months ago…_

The couple started bickering about whether or not they should go back to the front lines. "I don't want to go back." Kirito mumbled as they walk along the wooden path. "Stop complaining Kirito-kun. There are a lot of people putting their future on our hands so we need to do our best, us front liners." Asuna retorted and crossed her arms on her pale yellow sweater. The grass suddenly rustled, halting them into a stop and Kirito summoning his sword. Asuna back up at Kirito and summoned her white rapier as well.

A rabbit jumped out but they remained in their place. "That's weird. A rabbit would not stray around here." Kirito muttered and suddenly a menacing roar broke his train of thoughts. The two of them stared with wide eyes and broke into a sprint. A monster in the 22nd floor forest is very unusual. "That's not normal. We need to kill the monster now." Asuna shouted to the speeding-up Kirito. Kirito smiled back at her and they ran to the area where the roar had occurred.

They spotted the monster right away and a girl holding a black sword, wearing a black cloak and with dark hair was facing her back on them. Kirito saw that her HP had turned red already and that she was panting heavily. _Is she a solo player?_ The monster was an oni-like with red skin, white fangs and two horns on top of its head. It was wearing a white cloth tied with a thick rope around its waist. It has long nails and tried hitting the girl with it but the little gal kept dodging until she slumped on a tree due to exhaustion.

Kirito ran and attacked the oni, reducing one-half of its HP. It was a level 60 monster but he can defeat it along with Asuna. "Asuna, switch!" He shouted and his wife nodded. Asuna slashed the monster multiple times, proving the title _Lightning Flash_ was all hers. Asuna reduced one-fourth of its HP. The black swordsman switched with the Lightning Flash and landed the last blow. He earned the EXP Points and the monster turned to bits of data like usual. Asuna slumped beside the girl, brought out a Health Crystal and said, "Heal." Making her HP full again but she didn't woke up. "Let's take her to the house." Kirito suggested and carried the little girl.

–o–

They arrived at the log house, the exact time the sun sets. Kirito lay the girl on the extra bed and went outside the room while Asuna changed the little girl's attire. Kirito sat down on the dinner chair and rest his chin on his palm. This girl suddenly came along. _How? Is she lost? What if she is an NPC?_ But she was holding a sword and she has an HP. "Kirito-kun, you're spacing out again." Asuna chuckled as she shook Kirito's shoulder. Kirito let out a small laugh as Asuna made her to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Asuna asked as she prepared the utensils. "Chef's choice." Is his always answer. The girl chortled as she prepared their dinner. Kirito watched every Asuna's moves lovingly. "You can check on her." Asuna remarked so unexpectedly. "When do you think she'll wake up?" The black-haired boy asked as he began to stand up and pushed the chair back.

"I'm not the healing expert but she would probably wake up around after dinner or tomorrow morning. She was super exhausted and that she needed rest. I think she's roaming around without resting for quite sometime." Asuna informed. Kirito only nodded and headed towards the bedroom.

_Why is he afraid to look at her?_ He shook his head hard and pushed his thoughts away at the back of his mind. He twisted the doorknob and the door swung open. She was there sitting up on the spare bed and rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Asuna!" Kirito called out and Asuna ran along by his side. "Oh my! She's awake!" Asuna said surprisingly as she covered her slightly parted mouth. "Mornin'." The girl mumbled. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Asuna greeted as if it was really morning and she entered the room. "Hardly. I'm so tired." The girl answered bluntly.

"Do you want to eat dinner?" Asuna asked softly. "Yes please." The girl answered politely as she stopped rubbing her eyes and opened them. Asuna gasped inwardly. _She looks like Kirito! No, she is a girl version of Kirito!_ "Are you okay Asuna-san?" The girl asked as she tilted her head. "How did you know my name?" Asuna asked and Kirito scratched the back of his head sheepishly. After all, Kirito called out for his wife, shouting her name in the process. The girl only pointed at the culprit. "Oh." Was the only thing the older girl uttered.

"Hi. Your name is?" Kirito trailed off as he let out a genuine smile. "My name is Yohane." The stranger answered back. "Hi Yohane. You can call me Kirito." The raven-headed boy introduced and let out, yet another comforting smile again. Yohane nodded as she stood up and wobbly walked. Asuna helped her walk outside the room and eat dinner.

No one spoke for a while as they sipped their soup. "Why is that monster chasing you, Yohane-chan?" Asuna asked. "I defeated a boss, just this recently, and was about to teleport when I saw that monster came out of nowhere. I brought out my Teleport Crystal and uttered a random place or perhaps floor but it came too near with my teleporting range so I accidentally dragged it here in the 22nd floor. I was low in HP at that time and I thought I was going to die after all the hard work I've done but thank you for coming along and saving my life." Yohane explained. "You're very welcome." Asuna and Kirito said simultaneously.

The two of them look at each other and started laughing. "So how is your life here in SAO, Yohane?" Asuna asked, trying to make small talk. The girl answer uninterestedly, "Seen a lot of deaths." A suffocating silence occurred as each and every one of them lowered their heads. That is why they need to get back to the front lines immediately. "What is the name of your guild, Yohane-chan?" Asuna tried again. "I don't have a guild, I'm a solo player." She mumbled as she sip her soup again.

"You want to party with us?" The copper headed girl offered. The dark-haired girl glanced at them and look down at the offer flashing before her eyes. Yohane sighed but she clicked the circle button. Asuna clapped her hands in merriment and brought out the main dish. Roast beef and mashed potatoes. Kirito's mouth water as he dig in.

Soon after, their plates are all empty and their tummies are full of Asuna's delicious cooking. They headed to living room and sat down as Asuna brought out three slices of apple pie for dessert. "Tell me Yohane-chan, when is your birthday?" Asuna asked as she sat across Kirito and Yohane. Ever since Asuna started asking questions, Kirito went quiet. "October 7." She answered and Kirito choke on his dessert but let out a friendly grin. "We have the same birthday." The boy informed.

"Then how old are you?" Asuna asked. She kept asking questions like an interviewer. "15." Asuna only smiled and looked at the clock. "We should get to sleep." And all of them nodded in agreement. They did their before-going-to-bed routines smoothly and meet up in the living room again. "Why do you trust me?" Yohane asked them so abruptly that they stopped moving. "What if I suddenly kill you in your sleep?" Yohane asked again. "I'm just a stranger." The little girl breathed out.

"You're just a kid, like us. Trying to clear this game." Asuna assured softly and all the little girl can do is nod. "You're already a family to us." Kirito said and hugged the girl. The girl let out a small smile and buried her face on his chest. They all smiled contentedly and went off to bed.

–o–

Yohane quietly sat up and glanced at the couple's sleeping figures. No one noticed her awakening and she sighed in relief. The girl made a quick exit through the window. She breathed in the cool breeze and smiled. Yohane then changed into her fighting attire, similar ones like Kirito's. No one knows why they had the similar attire but maybe it will be revealed in the future. The girl ventured into the forest and brought out her sword identical to Kirito's as well.

Kirito groaned and opened his eyes. He stretched and yawned as he sat up, not wanting to wake up Asuna. He turned around, to see that Yohane's bed was empty. He furrowed his eyebrows and look at his _Main Menu_. He searched for Yohane on the map and he easily found her. He stood up quietly and gently and went outside the log house.

* * *

Dear readers,

Hello! Wow, I updated so quickly!

Oh sorry about that because I changed the time difference. I made Yohane arrived before Yui so I'm very sorry for the confusion.

By the way, I imagined Yohane as Kazuto's Gun Gale Online avatar. Although, Yohane would be a petite girl, same as Shana's height and Yohane would have the same hair length as Shana's as well (Shana from Shakugan no Shana). Also, if there are wrong terminologies, please inform me since I don't have a wide knowledge about SAO. But anyway...

Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	3. Sing Me to Sleep

_Present time..._

A girl was crying on the corner of her bedroom. Everything was in place. From the baby blue sheeted bed to her closed curtains. All the drawers and cabinets were closed. Books were aligned properly but her mood was disoriented. Her laptop was on, along with her thrown NerveGear. _Why am I so afraid to meet them? Is it because I am still mad at Onii-chan? _The girl wiped her tears and a knock echoed inside her room, making her jumped.

"Yes?" She asked politely. "Hana, dinner is ready. Come downstairs. It's your favourite." Her loving _mom_ called out. "I'll be there in a sec." She called out and fainted footsteps moved away from her door. Yohane or rather, Hana sighed and headed downstairs, hungry as ever. She quietly ate her dinner which is very unusual. She would normally chat with her family but now, she wasn't in the mood. The girl kept pondering to herself if she would log in or not.

* * *

_Aincard: Town of Beginnings..._

"So you're saying, after you got out of your log house, you found her?" Klein asked in reassurance. The couple simply nodded. "We trusted her because there is something about her that made her fit easily in our little family." Asuna pondered. "You didn't go all suspicious on her?" Lisbeth asked. "Nope. After all, she was just a child but there is something more than meets the eye." Kirito informed. "First of all, she is very skillful, as if she knew this game before it was even made but she informed us that she was in fact a beater like Kirito." Asuna smiled as she look up the ceiling, as if trying to remember the answers.

"She is awfully quiet, to be exact. She looks and acts like Kirito. I think she is even Kirito herself but there is always the differences." Asuna chuckled. "Why did you easily trust her?" Agil asked, out of curiosity of course. "Because the first time I look at her, the first time I noticed that she looked exactly like Kirito, the way she is so attached to him. That's when I trusted her." Asuna explained but their friends can't comprehend with what she said. "What do you mean Asuna-san?" Silica asked.

"Kirito doesn't notice it but I did. To be honest, I made a wild guess that maybe Yohane is Kirito's fraternal twin." The ex Vice-Commander explained once more and everybody choked on their drink. "You knew since the very first time we met her?!" Kirito suddenly exclaimed. "Don't get so hyped up Kirito-kun. I'm just the observant one I guess." Asuna smiled sheepishly and everybody chuckled.

"Continue what you're telling us about then." Suguha smiled. "I think it's Kirito's time to tell the story since he's the one who found out that Yohane sneaked out that night." Asuna clapped her hands. Kirito sighed and opened his mouth to continue telling the past again.

–o–

_3 months ago…_

Kirito brought out his sword in case monsters would suddenly popped out. He looked at his map and started strolling. Yohane's indicator constantly move but never left the location. He finally arrived and saw Yohane fighting off a wolf in its level 20s. Of course, she easily defeated it in one stroke and sighed. She leaned on the trunk and drank in her container of water. "Hey." Kirito mumbled as he approached her with cautious steps. "Hey Kirito-kun." Yohane greeted.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Kirito asked as he slumped down beside her. It was rather chilly out there so he brought out his coat and sheltered under the warm cloth. "I can't sleep, to be honest." The girl muttered. "Ah, I do it sometimes. Fight off monsters to kill time." Kirito chuckled as he stared at the beautiful view of the crescent moon. "Not really. I fight monsters so that I would be exhausted." Yohane whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked as he looked at the girl but Yohane never really met his gaze. "Ah. I have…" But Yohane did not finish what she was saying because her face heated up. "You have?" Kirito asked, tilting his head in the process which made the gesture cute. "Insomnia." Yohane breathed out. Kirito looked at her, no emotion leaking from his eyes. "Let's go." Was the only thing the boy said and the girl looked at him incredulously. She was clearly dumfounded and all she could do was accept the hand stretched out in front of her. Yohane was easily brought up and Kirito dragged her back to the log house.

They had to sneak in quietly as possible so they wouldn't wake up _The Lightning Flash_. "Change into your sleeping clothes and go to your bed." Kirito ordered and Yohane did what she was told to, like a child being told by her mother. Yohane lay down and Kirito tucked the white sheets under her chin. Kirito brought out a smile and did what she wasn't expecting to, he started to hum. Yohane, when you look at her face, she was clearly and utterly shocked. She hadn't expect Kirito to hum her a lullaby but she noticed that she started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Aincard: Town of Beginnings…_

"So she just fell asleep?" Klein asked with doubt on his voice. Kirito shrugged. Of course he excluded the part where he hummed her to sleep. He didn't want his friends to know what happened or else he would be doomed because his friends, especially the girls, would force him to hum or worse, to sing. "How did you make her fall asleep?" Agil asked as he crossed his brown colored arms on his armored chest. "Sleeping potion." Kirito lied. He didn't like lying to other people but he would make this as an exception, saving himself from his friends forcing him to sing.

"Actually, she was quite energetic when she woke up. I never thought she had insomnia." Asuna informed and merely chuckled at the end. Agil turned on the wall and look at the old-fashioned wall clock. It was quarter to eight already. "We better go offline. We'll continue with the storytelling tomorrow." Agil requested and Klein snickered. Kirito sighed and they all headed to an inn.

They said their good nights to each other and went into their own rooms. Asuna yawned as she wore a pale pink night-gown. Kirito changed into his usual black shirt and gray sweatpants. The blue-headed girl lay down and Kirito turned off the light. "Good night Kirito-kun." Asuna mumbled as she yawned again. "Good night Asuna." Kirito whispered as she kissed her forehead and at the same time, all of them logged out.

–o–

_Kirito's house..._

Kazuto sighed as he removed his old NerveGear. He's been using it for two years already, since the start of the Sword Art Online tragedy. He started at his cream-colored ceiling and pondered. He didn't expect that he would have a twin sister. He didn't expect that he would forget about her so easily. Kirito was blinded by his need to save Asuna from the MMORPG game, ALfheim Online.

_How would he trade information if the RCT progress backed down? How would he find Yohane?_ He sighed like usual and went down to eat dinner. He didn't want Yohane to wait any longer. He made her wait for three months already and he is determined to find her and will not let her go. And as the wind blew by outside his warm house, you could hear a faint voice saying,_ "Onii-chan, when will you come and find me?"_

* * *

Dear readers,

I'm very sorry if I always kept changing the venues or time periods. Whew, I didn't expect myself to write Kirito humming, let alone singing but it was good, I guess. I really like this chapter to be honest.

Same routine, if I wrote wrong terminologies and information, please review in this chapter so I could change it as quickly as I could. I edited chapter two since I was wrong with the_ identifying a player's name_. Thank you very much to **Yami no Majou077** for pointing it out. Also, please review because I really like reading reviews and it's my motivation on writing the next chapter.

I think you're all wondering why I came up with this plot. At first, I want to write a Kirito/OC story but Kirito and Asuna are perfect for each other and I don't want to write a Kirito/Suguha story because it will be kinda hard since they are family members so I said to myself instead, "How about I write a story about Kirito discovering he has a sister?" and boom, Here it is! I like to make stories that are full of twists and suspense. And besides, we don't really know what happened to his family before his parents died so yeah. **And I hope no one steals my ideas without asking for permission.** Enough with my blabbering..

Read and review my dears!

Yours truly, Star.


	4. Wrong Move

_Yohane_

"Hana?" My mom started to call out. I looked up at her blankly and noticed my eyes started to water due to the long time I've been staring at my food. "Yes, mom?" I asked quietly like a mouse. "Your food's getting cold. Is something wrong?" My doting mother asked worriedly. I sighed mentally. I should not stress her out. "I'm fine mom. It's just that my mind always wonder to that _boy_." I mumbled. My mom smiled warily and spoke, "Why? Do you like that _Kirito_ boy?" My face suddenly turned into a deep shade of red and looked at mother shockingly. "NO! Of course not!" I denied quickly. I don't have feelings for my brother.

I'm just scared that he would forget about me. Why is it so hard for me to tell him my location? "Then why are you thinking of Kirito, Hana?" My mother urged. "I'm scared mother." I whispered out. "It's because?" "It's because, what if he forgot about me?" I explained to my mother. "Why don't you talk to him?" My mother retorted and my eyes went wide. She had a point, of course. "I'm mad at him." I argued. My beautiful mother sighed and whipped her chocolate-brown hair off her shoulder. She was nothing like me. I don't have her beautiful green eyes and her long brown hair. I don't her facial features nor her personalities.

"Why are you mad at him? Is it because he didn't find you right away?" My mother answered back. Her every word stabbed me and cut me open. She always has a point but I don't like to admit to myself that she is correct. I did not spat back but my mouth was slightly parted. "Hana! You disappeared from their sight three months ago! They didn't see you in those floors again! They thought you were dead! How would you expect Kirito to find you, huh?!" Her voice rose a little bit. She was in fact correct. "I…" But I did not finish my sentence. Too dumbfounded to think of a comeback.

I told my mother everything that had happened inside the Sword Art Online and she helped me cope. She knew everything that had happened when I met Kirito and Asuna. "It's nobody's fault Hana." She sighed as she realised she already stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry mom." I mumbled and she smiled, as a sign of forgiveness. We finally finished eating dinner and was about to help her clean the dishes but she shooed me away. I gave way to her since her commands are always absolute.

I went upstairs and journeyed my way through the dark hallway. I mid-stop in front of my dad's office. It's been weeks since he died but my mom was able to cope. Those weeks were so gloomy. I shook my head hard and went inside my own room. My laptop was still on and my NerveGear as well. I sat on the edge of my bed and hesitantly hold the NerveGear. I looked at it for a while and decided to log in. I lay down and put my NerveGear on. A minute passed and I closed my eyes and let out a smug smile, "Link Start!"

I opened my eyes and found myself flying in the middle of the dark blue sky. I'm still under my black cloak and decided to let it be for a while since I need to take extra precautions incase one of Kirito's friends found me. It was night outside of Aincard, same as the timezone with the real world. I fly towards the castle and still can't forget the details of this digitalized castle. I went to the Town of New Beginnings to buy some stuff and start to challenge floors again. I retained my avatar but of course, I got those black wings of a «Spriggan».

I land safely on the circle of the town and started to walk as my wings disappeared. I only have a few potions so I need to buy those and packed food for my journey. I still have my items before the end of SAO so I don't have any problems. I finally found the store and started picking out various potions that will come in handy and needed. I was about to pay when suddenly someone exclaimed, "Oi!" I quickly turned around and saw a guy with a red-warrior attire. A huge brown skin-coloured guy with a bald head looked at where the red guy is pointing. His forefinger was clearly pointing directly at me and I gulped. _Are they Kirito's friends?_

* * *

_Agil_

I waited for the couple, meaning Kirito and Asuna, to log out. That _Yohane_ girl made me very curious and suspicious. I heard a lot of rumours about her, mostly from information brokers. Her battle attire is the same as Kirito's, from what I heard. She was known as the _Black Kumiko_. The name _Kumiko_ means _child with braids_. Information brokers always said that her hair was tied in a braid whenever she fight monsters and bosses.

What made her famous is that she has the same fighting strategies as Kirito's and also, her battle attire and sword. The information brokers don't know why she was trying to be like Kirito. No one saw her face, especially when she's duelling with another player or fighting in the field. She was never a front liner because she always hide in the dark. Yohane doesn't want to be found out by the people but nonetheless, she was still famous.

I ordered Klein and Silica to stay online for a while. We went outside the inn and decided to stroll for a bit. I need to find an information broker or a player to tell us some things about Yohane. We were walking side by side when Klein suddenly exclaimed. I turned around to see him pointing at a girl with a black cloak on. _Perfect timing…_ Klein suddenly sprint, making her run as well. She forgot her potions and started to run outside the town.

Klein caught up with her and tackled her, making them fall on the ground. I face palmed myself and sighed. Silica and I run towards them and Yohane was struggling to get out of Klein's heavy body. "You're not getting away." Klein threatened. Yohane let out a sigh and stopped wriggling her body out. Klein let go of her and I was about to warn him. It was wrong move of course because Yohane would easily get away but she only stand up and lowered her head down. "Can we go to an inn?" She muttered. I was taken aback by her sudden straightforwardness to cooperate with us but we brought her to the inn after she got her potions.

She sat on the edge of bed, along with Silica and both us men sat on the wooden chairs. We bound her hands incase she would log out again. "Hi." She mumbled. "Hi!" Silica answered cheerfully. "Yo! Sorry about tackling you a while ago." Klein said and sheepishly rubbed his head. "That's alright. You're pretty heavy though." She let out a weary smile. "Now, why don't you remove your hood?" I said with a stern voice that made her avatar went rigid. "I don't want to." She breathed out. "And besides you bound my hands remember?" She continued.

I sweat dropped and Klein let out a laugh. "Nice one Yohane!" Klein shouted and slapped his hand on his knee. I groaned and Silica let out a giggle as well. Yohane chuckled and I guess, I let out a smile myself. "Silica why don't you log out for a while and contact Kirito and Asuna that we got Yohane?" I requested and Silica let out a smile. She brought out her right hand and used her forefinger and middle finger to swipe down and click the «Logout button» when suddenly Yohane abruptly stopped Silica as she bellowed, "NO!" We looked at Yohane shockingly and she bit her lip.

"Please no." She pleaded but I only nodded at Silica and she pressed the circle button. Her avatar lied down on the bed and Yohane stifled a sob.

* * *

_Silica_

My eyes went opened and I started at the while ceiling for a while. The lit light blinded my vision and I feebly sat up. I groaned and removed the NerveGear from my head. I rubbed my eyes and my vision cleared. I looked at my pink cellphone but did not reach it. Yohane's desperate pleading made me stop from what I'm about to do but Kirito-kun needs her as well. I argued with myself for a moment before getting up and swiping away the phone from my desk.

I flipped open my cellphone and screen glowed. I scrolled down my contacts and found Asuna and Kirito's number. I giggled to myself as I put a heart beside their names. I made a conference call and both of them answered at the same time, making me giggle again. "Hello?" Both of them said and I can't help but chuckle at their cuteness. They are sure a cute couple but I remembered what is the purpose of my call to them. "Hello Kirito-kun and Asuna-chan. Sorry for interrupting what you're all doing but we got Yohane." I informed them and the line went silent.

Kirito cut his line and Asuna sighed. "That's alright Silica-chan. I'm done with everything I need to do and Kirito-kun informed me that he is homework-free tonight. I'm sorry for his abrupt _cut-the-line_ moment but he was desperate to find and meet Yohane. I'll be there in a sec. Thank you for informing me Silica-chan. Bye." The girl said and turned off her cell. I sighed and sat down on the edge of my pink sheeted bed. I lay down and decided to go online again.

_Kirito_

My phone suddenly rang as I scrolled through my documents. I opened my black cellphone and saw that Silica is calling me. Of course, we exchanged numbers to keep in contact with each other. "Hello?" I answered. "Hello?" Another voice echoed and Silica must have had another conference call with the two of us again. "Hello Kirito-kun and Asuna-chan. Sorry for interrupting what you're all doing but we got Yohane." The 14-year-old girl informed and I almost drop my cellphone.

_How? _Was the only thing that popped in my head. I cut the line even though I knew that it was rude but I'm sure Silica would understand. I plopped on my bed and put on my NerveGear. "Link start!"

I opened my eyes to see the details of the room of the inn. My vision was still blurry as I sat up. I looked at Asuna and saw that she was still not online yet. I stretched my arms as habit and stood up. I covered Asuna's body and Yui (in navigation pixie form) with a white blanket and headed outside the room. I decided to knock in Silica's room but no one answered.

I cautiously opened the door and no one was there. I went out and knocked on Agil's room that was beside Silica's. "Come in." Agil's voice answered from the other side of the door and I twisted the doorknob. The door easily swung opened and two pairs of eyes stared at my arrival. One from Agil and one from Silica. But she was nowhere to be found. Disappointment settled in my mind as I scanned the room. "What happened?" I asked.

* * *

Dear readers,

Quite hard for me to write the whole _3rd-person_ type of story so I add some POVs. I'm sorry for the late update because I'm busy with too much school work. For anyone who is confused with Yohane's appearance, I changed it from Shana's human form to **Kirito's GGO avatar**although, Yohane got Shana's height and hair-length.

As for the timeline, the _3 months ago_ is when Kirito and Asuna got married, around October 24 to 26 and the weeks that follow. The _present time_ is after Kirito saved Asuna from ALO, around January 24 to 26 and the days that follow.

I hope you're not that confused because I'm quite having a hard time writing this because I'm not finish with the light novels (because of school, very hectic btw) so my only references are the anime that I have watched and the SAO wikia. PM me for corrections such as wrong terminologies, information and whatnot. I will change it immediately. Now...

READ AND REVIEW!

Yours truly, Star.


	5. The Escape

_"What happened?" Kirito asked._

* * *

The question hangs in the air and two of his friends let their heads hung in embarrassment. "Ah…" Silica started, but she doesn't know where to begin. She didn't want to disappoint her friend, Kirito. Agil nod for her to continue. His not-so-buff arms were crossed on his chest and Klein was nowhere to be found, even his unconscious avatar (incase he logged out). "She escaped…" The little girl breathed out and all Kirito could do is sigh in disappointment.

He sat down beside the dragon tamer. The bed squeaked as his weight gives in on the foam. Asuna came running off inside the room and she almost took the door from its hinges. It was indeed a funny sight to laugh at but there's none of that. She was out of breath and she mustn't have notice her bed hair because it was pretty disheveled. Kirito could have laugh but there was no time for that for he only felt defeat and anguish.

Yui flies towards them and bump on her mother's stopped figure near the door entryway. "Ouch." The little pixie cried out as she rubbed her pinkish nose. "Where is she?" Asuna asked hastily. "She escaped…" Silica repeated for the newcomers. The young lady sighed and sat beside her husband, patting his back as the boy glared at his gloved hands. "What actually happened?" Kirito asked and looked plainly at Agil.

"As Silica lay unconscious, Yohane won't stop wiggling. I thought she was anxious of meeting you but for a while, she paused and smiled, a hint of smug on her face. A rope fell on the wooden floor. And before I could know what's happening, she punched me on the face, making me unconscious. Klein, on the other hand, tried to block her swift attacks and made him exhausted._ One smart lass_. Yohane suddenly jumped out of the window and flew, holding a Teleport Crystal. Before we could process anything that's happening, Klein threw a Record Crystal, he was able to record where she would teleport and Klein was at plaza grounds, trying to find the Record Crystal." Agil explained and let out a _phew_.

The couple nodded, waiting for Kirito's first friend. The door suddenly burst open, and there Klein was, smiling triumphantly as he held up the Record Crystal in his hand. The red warrior chuckled, "Yo guys! Nice to be back!" He sat down and inhales and exhales in complete exhaustion. The 24-year-old player threw the Record Crystal to Agil and he easily caught it.

The recording successfully played and the words started to become clear, "Hi. You know, I've been in worst-case scenarios when trying to get hunted and killed by the Orange Players. They would do any kinds of tricks, interceptions, illusions and other stuff that you won't imagine and possibly think that it can be done here in Aincard. The throwing-of-Record-Crystal is their amateur trick. Sorry but I won't log in for a while. I know you think of me as a stubborn little girl but that's how I grew up. Have a Happy February everyone." And recording stopped, falling on Agil's hand.

No one dared say a word. Kirito let out a deep sigh and smiled at his friends. "Thank you for helping me." The young boy stood up and went inside his designated room. Asuna looked at the rest apologetically and followed Kirito. The rest of the group smiled sadly as Asuna closed the old, wooden door behind her. She slowly move her way to her and Kirito's shared room, hoping that she could talk away the clear disappointment.

The door let out a tiny squeaking sound and there Kirito was, sitting on the edge of the bed while looking out of the window. "Kirito..." Asuna mumbled as she sat down beside him. "Asuna, how could I find her?" Kirito looked at the girl he loved, desperation creeping in his midnight orbs. The rapier-user smiled and suggested, "We could go to RCT progress main building." "But they already knew a lot of information!" Kirito exclaimed in disbelief. Asuna only winked at him and smiled. "There are some things that they don't know." And with that sentence, a smile formed on Kirito's face. A genuine one.

* * *

_Yohane_

I let out a small giggle at the stunt I just did. It is true that for the past two years I've lived at Aincard, I was chased around by Orange Players. I sighed happily and turn off my laptop and my old NerveGear. I won't be online for a while. I don't want that capture to be repeated again.

I flopped down on my bed and look at my light blue walk clock. It was half past ten already! I sighed once more and turned off the fluorescent lights, leaving a small lamp near my bed. I was afraid of the dark, all thanks to Sword Art Online. I've lived in the alleyways, fearing that the Orange Players would duel me in my sleep in an inn.

I closed my eyes and let my worries subside. But there was one worry that won't disappear... Going to the same school as _them. _After all, the 6,000 plus players that survived from the game woke up, everything went into chaos. Most of the players were students and we didn't attend classes for two years. So the company decided to use one the city schools for the SAO players and that they would observe them.

There was only one school and most of the SAO players are there which means that the teenagers– Kirito, Asuna, Silica and the rest– would be there and would be a slight possibility that we would meet. But we're in different buildings since Onii-chan is a junior and I'm a sophomore. But the worry still not subside as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Dear readers, whether anonymous or not,

Hi! So here's the chapter although it's a bit late since I have writer's block. I don't know what to write so I just throw off the best I could think of. It's our summer vacation (finally) and I get to update earlier (if the writer's block disappear). I both hate and like this chapter. I hate it because it wasn't what I plan to write and I like it because of the _Record Crystal_ part.

Please tell me the wrong terminologies, information etc. so I could quickly change it for the sake of the other readers!

Oh! This is how I write my author's notes now haha.

"Read and review." An old man's voice whispered in the air, making a chill down your spine.

Yours truly, Star.


	6. Homework, Stories, Plans

_Yohane_

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to clear my vision. I had a dreamless sleep. Everything started to process in my mind and checked my surroundings. I was still in the same bedroom and sighed in relief.

Ever since I woke up from my _SAO prison_, I had turned paranoid, thinking that the Orange Players are still out there, planning to kill me on my sleep. I sighed and slowly sat up. A yawn occurred and I absent mindedly stretch my arms and legs. I heard a few satisfied cracks and let out a sleepy smile. I looked at my alarm and grinned triumphantly. I woke up before my clock alarms and that's an achievement. I decided to head to the bathroom and start my morning routine.

I easily dried myself after a relaxing shower. I let out a small smile and went in front of my wooden-made closet, getting my usual school uniform. I slipped on the black attire and the white socks with difficulty. I tightly tied the red ribbon and smirked proudly at my work. I combed my long black hair and decided to let it loose for once in a while.

I grabbed my school bag and closed the door behind me as I walked downstairs to greet my mother a lovely good morning and pick up my delicious breakfast.

–o–

I am leisurely walking to my school, a loaf of toasted bread on my mouth. It was a sunny day and a peaceful one too. I saw the tall white building of our school and sighed. The worry still not disappear from my mind. I jogged towards the school, planning to start a good school day.

The day went out normal as usual. I picked up my school books and notebooks from my locker, head to the classroom and sat on my designated seat. I did not have any friends or _acquaintances_ since the very start of SAO because I decided to be a solo player and did not join any guilds and still is. They knew so much about me (because of the information brokers) as the _Black Kumiko_ but I barely knew most of them.

The third bell rang, making me jumped in surprise and classes finally started.

I did not encounter any of Kirito's friends and that's a relief. I ate my lunch peacefully and head on to my next class.

* * *

I finally went home with a sigh and my mother greeted me with a kiss on the temple. "How was school?" Is the usual question. "Mm, fine." I replied tiredly. Since we SAO players missed two years of school, we need to cover up **everything, **and our homework is always doubled.

I plopped down on the kitchen chair and watch my mother arrange a snack for me. My beautiful mother smiled and placed a plate of a sandwich cut in half in front of me and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks mom." I mumbled as I bite on my sandwich. It was so delicious and it's one of my favorite when it comes to her specialities. She always uses a special sauce but she won't tell me what because "It's a secret." as she always told me with a wink and mischievous smirk plastered on her adorning face.

I hugged my mother before going upstairs. I started to do my homework as I sat down on my desk chair before I log in again on the World Seed base.

Even though I told them–Kirito's friends– that I wouldn't be online, I still did it anyway. Being in the game, it started to become a habit. The MMORPG games always give me a weird sensation, between tranquility and well, the feeling of being at home. I quickly finished my homework and strip off my school clothes to change into my favorite blue pyjamas. I lie down on my bed and put on my NerveGear and with a smug smirk on my face, I went online.

* * *

_Kirito_

I adjusted my NerveGear and decided to meet up with the rest of the group, planning to finish with our story telling. I went online after I finished my homework and after Suguha bugged me for skipping dinner.

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar sight of the Sword Art Online. We're still on the Town of Beginnings and found my friends inside the regular diner of the town. They were seated on a long table, drinking what seem to be hot chocolate. I adjusted my black coat and sat down in between Agil and Asuna. "Hey." I mumbled. They all greeted me with the usual smiling faces.

Agil cleared his throat and looked expectantly at him. "Why don't you finish your story about Yohane?" He said and Asuna and I both nodded. "After that, we can plan on how to find her!" Silica said in the most cheerful way she could muster to lift up the subsiding tension. All of us simultaneously nodded and Asuna started with the story.

* * *

_3 months ago..._

The three of them were always hanging out but Yohane always felt that she was the third wheel. She always left behind when Asuna wanted to go outside. They sometimes fight monsters to train and sometimes the three of them would have a duel. The first one to fight was Yohane and Asuna. The two of the girls would always wear a smug face, provoking the opponent. Yohane eventually defeated Asuna. Kirito observed the battle strategies of Yohane and she seemed to managed to dodge the assaults of the Lightning Flash.

They both smiled at each other and shook hands. The winner of the duel would fight Kirito, because he was a few levels ahead of them. The look-alikes faced each other and brought out their swords. They stood in a similar positions and started the duel. They both sprinted, blocking each other's swords, forming it into a X-shape. They both jumped backwards, landing flawlessly on the grassy field. Asuna sat a great distance from them and watched the fight.

She observed in awe, both of them attacking with equal amounts of force. The duel soon ended in a draw. Both of them were in the yellow zone and ended on the ground, breathing heavily at the same. The look-alikes suddenly burst into laughter, dragging Asuna into it. The laughter soon died down into giggles and they sighed in relief as the wind blew by. "You're a strong player." Kirito complimented as he sat up. Yohane did the same and smiled thankfully, blushing in the process. "Thanks and so do you."

They finally decided to go home and eat dinner and rest their exhausted bodies.

–o–

"That's it?!" Klein asked in disbelief. "We'll tell you the rest tomorrow." Kirito said and shrugged, gulping down his hot chocolate. "Okay fine. So how do we find her?" Lisbeth asked bitterly and glared, crossing her arms on her chest. "Hack the school database?" Silica suggested and the couple frowned. "No. We're not gonna do that. The school will definitely expel us." Asuna replied with an disagreeing answer. "They won't since you're two of the best players in SAO." The red warrior joked but none of them acknowledged it as a harmless one. "We'll ask some of our friends and ask some of your schoolmates about Yohane." Asuna suggested and all of them nodded. "And if no one knows of her location, we'll hack the RCT Progress database." Kirito concluded and all of them agreed.

They stayed there for a while and chatted but after that, they bid goodbye to each other all of them logged out.

The next morning, they started to ask some of their friends, students etc. but all of them got one answer, a shake of the head. But they won't stop until they find the younger sister of Kazuto Kirigaya.

–o–

Little did Asuna knew, she bumped into Yohane's mother when shopping for groceries one lazy evening.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Happy Easter everyone! (Even though this greeting is late).

Hi guys. Sorry for disappearing without an update but here it is! I know you're still wondering about how Yohane became Kirito's sister and other stuff and I will reveal it to you in the next chapter or so. Oh, did you notice that Yohane likes sandwiches too, same as Kirito? Well it's a bit of a small trivia I guess. I really like the ending but I don't like the whole chapter because it's so dull and missing out a lot of details.

I'm currently debating with myself if I put this on hold or not? Can you help me with that? Along with your review, please state if I will continue this or not. Thanks!

This is how I write my author's note.

"Read and review!" Suguha ordered with an adorable puppy-look plastered on her face.

Yours truly, Star.


	7. Don't Lose Hope

Star's Announcement

* * *

_Hello my good readers!_

_This announcement will be brief and short. _

_I have bad news. The Lost One will be put in "On Hold" for now._

_I really like the plot line and Yohane or rather Hana's character but I have no time to update. I can't update two stories at the same time because I'm a bit scatterbrained, don't get me wrong. I need to focus on one topic only. After I finished my "Frosted Pen", I will update this and this announcement will be deleted._

_Also, I was so lost. I don't know what to write anymore. The plot bunny suddenly left me and my SAO mind went blank. Every time I read The Lost One, I can't seemed to produce another chapter. I had all of this planned out in my head but it suddenly disappeared and I'm so lost. I don't want to feed you crappy chapters and lacked of details. Believe me, I tried so hard to write chapter 7 but it's so, for lack of a better term, crappy._

_I sincerely apologize for being so unproductive and uncreative but I can't really continue this. I have a lot of ideas but I can't upload them all here because I can't think straight with so many chapters to write. I'm not like other writers that can update quickly. I'm just a 13-year-old girl who can write stories but I promised I will continue this as soon as I get back on track and produce a "chapter bank."_

_Please don't lose hope in this story. Maybe around the first week of May, I will be able to update this._

_I'm so sorry that I let you all down but don't lose hope because surely, I will not leave you and I will finish this story in the future. In the mean time, this will be in "Complete" and stay tuned!_

_Have a nice day my kind readers._

_Farewell for now, Star._


End file.
